The present application relates to a non-planar semiconductor device and a method of forming the same. More particularly, the present application relates to a FinFET device and a method of forming the same.
With the increasing down-scaling of integrated circuits and increasingly demanded requirements for a higher speed of integrated circuits, transistors need to have higher drive currents with increasingly smaller dimensions. The use of non-planar semiconductor devices such as, for example, FinFETs, trigate and gate-all around semiconductor nanowire field effect transistors (FETs) is the next step in the evolution of complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) devices since such devices can achieve higher drive currents with increasingly smaller dimensions.